


Like A Virgin

by bearZzz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearZzz/pseuds/bearZzz
Relationships: Credence Barebone/You





	Like A Virgin

在黑暗中，你听到窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，半分钟后月光顺着窗帘细缝溜了进来，照亮了男孩身体的轮廓，背光中你看不清他的表情，但你知道他很紧张。他身体在微微颤栗，他用脱下的衬衫捂住胸口。他虽怯懦，却让你看出一种大无畏的献身精神，今晚他说什么也要把初夜先给你了。  
你不由得坐直了些，并掐灭了烟，你不应该像个无情的嫖客，玩世不恭的叼着一根烟，并用毒辣的眼神审视他，于是你向他伸出了手。  
“Cre，过来。”你发现你声音出乎意外的沙哑，你也紧张了。  
男孩缓慢地移动两步走到了你跟前，你握住了他纤细的手腕，温热的，伤痕累累的，属于一个深爱你的Omega的体温。你用另一只手勾住他的腰，将他抱入你的怀里。  
“别怕。”你亲吻他的发顶，男孩果然不再动了，他只是偷偷攥紧了拳头——你摸出了他的腕部血管凸出。于是你用宽厚的手掌包裹住他的手，你用大拇指轻抚他的虎口，渐渐地，他终于松开了手掌。  
“Credence，开灯好吗？我想看着你的脸。”  
少年怔了一下，才迟缓地点了点头，你开了床头最低档的灯光，只能朦朦胧胧制造一些摇曳的影子。  
他终于松开了顶在胸前的卫衣，雪白的皮肤上错落着颜色深浅不一的伤疤，男孩撇过头去，那些是他过去日子的写照，他这张白纸在出生后就被溅满了墨汁、辣椒酱和油渍：肮脏，味道刺鼻，他被丢弃到垃圾桶的最底层，从此之后再也没人正眼看过他。而你亲吻他的疤痕，极温柔，不带性欲，这个动作饱含爱意与尊重，男孩鼻头发酸，就这么落下几滴眼泪。  
只有几滴，紧接着泪水在他的面颊干涸，你去吻那两枚泪滴的形状。男孩用削瘦的胳膊搂住你，他哑声道：“先生，我喜欢你。”  
你的动作顿了顿，然后笑了，男孩见你笑了，嘴角也扯出一些笑意来，你抚摸他的腰侧，道：“宝贝，可以吗？或许会有些疼。”  
男孩点点头，他有一双草食动物的眼睛，无害又朦胧，你知道你必须要极温柔又不拖拉地行使今晚的性爱。你是Credence的第一个Alpha，他对性的具体认识将全来源于你，你将成为男孩的老师。  
“我不怕疼的。”他睫毛很长，在眼睑下闪动着颜色清淡的影子，此时你们之间呼吸灼热，心跳剧烈的像两颗快要相撞的小行星，轰隆一声爆炸的声响被闷在被子里——你吻住了他的唇。  
那是一个十六岁男孩的嘴唇：新鲜甘甜，你忍不住探索地更深，男孩揪着你的领子，轻轻吟哦。你则趁机用膝盖分开他的腿，而男孩浑然不知。  
你们嘴唇分开，你细密的吻途径下颌骨与喉结直到乳头，男孩的奶尖是迷人的肉红色，一如他花瓣般的嘴唇。你用舌尖卷住那小小的软肉，男孩闷哼一声，抓住了身下的床单，你就像一个信徒匍匐在神父脚下，你全心全意的服侍那对小小的乳房。  
Omega悄悄地夹了夹腿，但碍着你卡在他腿间，他澎湃起来的欲望无处发泄。他又急切地蹭了蹭床，你用食指抵住他的唇，“嘘，宝贝，慢慢来。”  
你扯下他单薄的运动裤，还没到发情期的Omega不至于骚得流出的水可以打湿裤子，但你仍摸到了内裤外一片湿润。你轻轻笑了笑，男孩则难堪地扭过了脸。  
“宝贝，这不丢人，你的生殖腔湿润，阴茎勃起，是你喜欢我的表现。性很快乐，你不必因为想追求它而脸红。”你捏住男孩的下巴，又与他进行了一个绵长的深吻。  
男孩对你的话将信将疑，而对你的吻则是全盘托出，他无力的并拢腿，让你将他的内裤脱了下来。  
“宝贝，我会帮你口交，听说过吗？会很舒服。”  
男孩点了点头，他顺从地张开腿，你抚摸了几下他勃起的阴茎，然后一口口吞了下去，尽量更深，男孩果然发出了甜腻的呻吟，你的手指也顺势破开了他流水的后穴。  
你的舌尖仔细舔弄着男孩阴茎的每一寸，男孩受不了这么强力的性刺激，没多久就射了出来，你将嘴里的精液吐在纸巾上。你仔细端详他经历高潮后的脸，他的眼睛蒙上一层薄雾，没眨几下，眼泪就掉了出来。  
他捂着脸，抽泣起来，他羞耻于自己臣服于性欲。  
你安慰道：“宝贝，这都是最自然的身体反应。”  
“……可是，学校不是这么说的。”  
你笑着问：“那学校怎么说的？”同时你将食指顶入男孩从未被开发过的后穴。  
“……这么做的是下流的荡妇，妓女……”男孩的声音越来越小，他对那两个词羞于启齿。你蹙眉，Omega寄宿学校总是愿意把最封建最糟粕的思想教给Omega。  
你忍不住逗他：“那你怎么不听校规，还脱衣服勾引我……”  
“呀——”男孩被你的突然入侵吓了一跳，他为了逃离那根在他体内兴风作浪的手指急忙往后蹭，差一点撞到床头柜，你拉住他的腿，将他拉回身下。  
“说话呀。”你说话同时增加了一根手指。  
“……呀，我……我喜欢你，所以才……”  
男孩委屈死了，他不懂他的先生为什么也要拐弯抹角骂他荡妇。  
“我也喜欢你，宝贝，这是最自然的事，让你的老师说的屁话见鬼去吧。”  
男孩眨了眨眼，他还留在Barebone家时在顶楼的大书架上看了不少关于Omega性解放的书，那里面描写了一个个冷静、鲜明又不服输的Omega形象。而当他进入Omega寄宿学校后，每周一老修女都会大嗓门红着脸说那些荡妇妓女——那些书里最反对的话语。他也疑惑过，但没人反抗，那里的Omega都羞于谈性——说到底他也只是只是需要一个人肯定他。  
“舒服吗？”  
男孩眯着眼，点了点头，他偏着头去看他正被手指操弄的下身，他见到你的阴茎已经勃起得快撑破裤子了。  
于是Credence舔了舔嘴唇，道：“先生，可以了……”  
你笑道：“哦？真的可以了？”  
“嗯……我想要你进来。”他一双鹿眼充盈着笑意，那是你从未见过的笑容。  
你内心大震，收起了嬉笑的表情，吻了吻他的掌心，并将床头柜的避孕套拿出后才将阴茎放出来，顶在烂红色的后穴上。  
你缓缓进入他的身体，就像平静无风的夜晚一艘船缓缓驶入了港湾，你等了会儿男孩适应你的阴茎才动起来。你不能太急躁，太粗俗，会破坏男孩会性生活的美好幻想，于是你每次抽出只余龟头留在穴道里，又深深地顶入。  
男孩动情地低吟起来，他搂着你的脖子想和你接吻，而大幅度的运动让他很难捕捉到你的嘴唇，他又渴望又急切，他像在沙漠的旅人。此时只需要一个吻就足以让熄灭他的焦灼与渴求。于是你搂着他的腰让他坐在你身上。  
“啊……先生，呜……哈……先生——先生！太深了！”他轻声尖叫，即使身上独门独栋的别墅里，Credence仍小心翼翼，不敢叫的太大声，虽然他愿意打破训诫，仍下意识被他们所束缚。  
很快，你射了出来，你将避孕套摘了，打个结丢在了垃圾桶了。男孩气喘吁吁，身体蜷缩起来。你从身后搂住他，你们肉体摩擦蒸腾的汗水蒸发成灼热的粉红色空气弥漫在你们周围，你知道今夜不会这么早结束。你轻轻啃咬着男孩的腺体，你不会标记他，也不会有临时标记，这只是简简单单的吻，却足够构成了威胁，男孩缩紧了背部，又缓缓放松，他将腺体展露在你面前。他完全相信依赖你，他爱着你，而你又是如此的迷恋他。你看到了你们之间另一种可能性。


End file.
